Agent Très Spécial
by Sederith
Summary: histoire se passant dans une version moderne du monde de Naruto. Hélios est capturé. Sasu et Saku doivent découvrir à qui Hélios a transmis un programme informatique très puissant et doivent decouvrir le mystère autour de la Racine. Perso princ: Naru


**Prologue : Hélios **

**Konoha, rue déserte, Minuit Dix**

Sous un ciel nocturne sans lune et sans étoiles, un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir en cuir délabré courait à perdre haleine, essayant de semer ses poursuivants. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pas pressants qui se rapprochaient et des chiens qui aboyaient. Sa course continua tout le long de la rue déserte à peine éclairée par quelques réverbères. L'air de Novembre était frais, presque glacial, mais l'homme poursuivi suait.

Bientôt, il tomba sur un cul-de-sac. Poussant un juron, il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Ses poursuivants se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et il n'avait aucune issue de secours. Soupirant, il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et alors que les aboiements se rapprochaient, il fit sortir une sorte d'énorme bracelet avec un écran dessus qu'il porta immédiatement. Rapidement, il posa ses doigts sur l'écran et l'écran s'alluma, affichant un clavier tactile. L'homme soupira, puis se mit à taper plusieurs codes avant de saisir le dernier : « Kyubi. Transfert. » Puis, il pressa entrer. Au même moment, un groupe de cinq personnes s'avancèrent, des pistolets pointés sur lui. Il sourit.

-Vous êtes une naïveté, dit-il simplement.

-Rends-toi, Hélios, dit l'un des hommes.

Le dénommé Hélios leva ses mains, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Les quatre autres agents s'en prirent de lui et le dépouillèrent de son arme, de son poignard et de son bracelet. Celui qui lui avait demandé de se rendre prit le bracelet et se mit à chercher des données.

-Trop tard, dit Hélios, je l'ai transféré.

-A un agent d'ANBU ? On le trouvera facilement.

-Vous êtes d'une naïveté, répéta Hélios avec un sourire triomphant.

**Konoha, Centre de L'ANBU, huit heures cinq**

-On a assez assuré sur cette mission, pas vrai, Sasuke ?

-Hn, répondit le dénommé Sasuke sans regarder son interlocuteur.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi, continua la jeune femme qui essayait de faire la conversation, la vieille va être fier, tu verras. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réussi à démonter une organisation meurtrière et soutirer des informations capitales d'un pays ennemi en seulement deux jours. Ah, je suis fier de moi !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant de marcher. La jeune femme, nommée Sakura, continua de sourire, habituée par le comportement de son coéquipier. Les deux étaient vêtus de gilets noirs composés de plusieurs poches, de pantalons camouflages noirs et gris ainsi que des bottes de combats noirs. Leurs mains étaient recouvertes de mitaines en cuirs des poignards et pistolets étaient attachés à leurs ceintures, contenus dans leurs étuis.

-J'aimerai avoir un peu de repos après cette mission, elle était fatigante, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Hn.

Sakura ricana. Elle ramena quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure rose derrière ses oreilles, dévoilant ses yeux verts émeraude. Sasuke, les cheveux noirs ébènes, le regard onyx et l'expression blanche, finit par se tourner vers sa coéquipière.

-T'es lourde, tu sais ça ? Lança-t-il.

-Tu sais combien de fois tu m'as dit ça ? Répliqua Sakura avec un sourire. Sasuke soupira. Bientôt, le long couloir, éclairé par des réglettes blanches, s'aboutit à une porte en bois à double battant. Un écran se trouvait à côté de la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, l'écran s'alluma et une voix demanda :

-Identification.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, code 0071.

-Haruno Sakura, code 0072.

-Reconnaissance validée, dit la voix électronique venant de l'écran. Après cela, la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux entrèrent ainsi dans l'énorme office de leur supérieur.

-Agent Uchiwa et Haruno, dit la voix féminine du supérieur, content de vous revoir.

Elle leur avait parlé alors qu'elle était assise, tournée vers l'énorme fenêtre qui donnait vue sur toute la ville de Konoha.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Tsunade-sama, dit poliment Sakura. Sasuke, lui, resta silencieux. Tsunade pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à ses agents. Sasuke resta de marbre, mais revoir Tsunade lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre. Sa longue chevelure blonde était attachée en deux queues de cheval. Le haut de son tailleur vert olive n'était pas assez pour camoufler son énorme poitrine. Elle gratifia les deux agents d'un sourire resplendissant.

-Le Centre a reçu toutes les données que vous avez récoltées lors de votre mission ainsi que tous vos rapports sur la destruction du groupe criminel YUI. Très bon travail, Sasuke et Sakura, vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en seulement deux ans, c'est impressionnant. C'est pour cela que pour vous récompenser, je vous élève au rang de Junin. Félicitations.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Sakura. Merci beaucoup, Tsunade-sama !

-Oui, merci, dit simplement Sasuke d'une expression blanche.

-Allons, Uchiwa, montrer votre joie ne vous tueras pas, réprimanda Tsunade avec un sourire. Sasuke acquiesça tandis qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-Maintenant que cette affaire est classée, il est temps que je vous parle de votre prochaine mission. Cette mission est une mission de rang S et votre première mission en tant que Junin.

Tsunade appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur son bureau et les rideaux de sa fenêtre se fermèrent. Le mur adjacent devint alors un écran qui s'alluma.

-La nuit dernière, nous avons littéralement perdu un agent, informa-t-elle. Au même moment, un avatar apparut sur l'écran, pivotant en 3D alors que les informations de l'agent apparaissaient à côté de l'avatar qui n'était qu'un point d'interrogation.

-Notre meilleur agent, surnommé Hélios, a disparu la nuit dernière. Il était sur un projet des plus secrets du Pays du Feu. Malheureusement, il s'est fait coincé par cinq agents ennemis d'une organisation appelée la Racine. Nous ne savons pas encore grand-chose sur elle mais par contre, nous savons que ses membres étaient après le projet sur lequel Hélios travaillait.

-Quel projet ? Demanda Sasuke qui regardait l'écran.

Tsunade pressa un bouton et l'image changea, passant à une lettre qui pivotait en 3D : 'B'.

-Le Projet Bijuu, répondit Tsunade. Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard.

-Tsunade-sama… Commença Sakura.

-Oui, dit Tsunade, Hélios avait pour mission de créer un Bijuu, un programme qui, implanté dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, permettrait de lui rendre quasiment invincible. Les autres nations avaient essayé de créer ce programme et comme vous le savez, cela a causé des guerres. La mission d'Hélios était de récolter les informations des huit précédents Bijuu afin de créer un neuvième, plus performant et puissant.

-Et ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Hélios est un agent hors pair. Non seulement est-il un agent de terrain exceptionnel, mais il est aussi un grand scientifique. Il a réussi à créer le neuvième Bijuu, le Kyubi. Hélas, il s'est fait repérer. Il a passé les six derniers mois en cachette. Bien entendu, cette mission était risquée puisqu'il n'avait aucun appui de Konoha. Le Pays ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être mêlé au Projet Bijuu.

-Hélios n'a eu aucun support et il a survécu ? S'exclama Sakura, impressionnée.

-Oui, répondit Tsunade. Mais hier, il s'est fait piégé par les cinq agents et a été capturé.

-Hein ?

-Oui, hélas. L'équipe 8, qui a découvert l'existence de la Racine a pu capturer un des agents et on l'a interrogé… à notre manière. C'est comme ça que nous savons que la Racine est après le Kyubi et qu'ils ont capturé Hélios. Par contre, l'agent refuse toujours nous donner les détails de l'Organisation malgré nos…méthodes.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont le Kyubi ?

-Non, répondit Tsunade en croisant les bras. C'est ça la chose la plus intéressante. Apparemment, Hélios l'aurait déjà transféré à un être humain, mais nous ne savons pas lequel. Ce n'est bien sûr pas lui puisqu'il s'est fait capturé qu'on l'aurait extrait de lui. Ce n'est pas non plus un des agents de l'ANBU puisque j'ai moi-même vérifié.

-Alors qui ? Demanda calmement Sasuke.

-Là est une partie de votre mission, agent Haruno, agent Uchiwa, vous devez découvrir qui est le réceptacle du Kyubi et le protéger de la Racine. L'équipe 8, elle, s'occupe de découvrir l'identité des membres de la Racine.

-Mais, Tsunade-sama, intervint Sakura, comment pourront nous savoir qui possède le Kyubi ? Les possibilités sont multiples.

-C'est une mission de rang S, Sakura, dit Tsunade. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Mais voilà quelque chose qui va vous aider. Le réceptacle est un civil puisque toutes les Forces Spéciales ont été vérifiée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Hélios ferait ça mais nous devons trouver cette personne et la protéger. La suite sera de sauver Hélios pour qu'il extraie le Kyubi pour l'implanter sur quelqu'un de prometteur qui sera prêt à être le meilleur agent spécial du monde. Maintenant que vous savez tous, votre mission commence maintenant. Disposez !


End file.
